Cell expansion systems can be used to grow stem cells, as well as other types of cells, both adherent and non-adherent. Adherent cells require a surface for the cells to attach to before they will grow and divide. Non-adherent cells will grow and divide while floating in suspension.
Cell expansion systems provide nutrients to the growing cells and remove metabolites, as well as furnish a physiochemical environment conducive to cell growth. Cell expansion systems are known in the art.
As a component of a cell expansion system, a bioreactor, or cell growth chamber, plays an important role in providing an optimized environment for the expanding cells. There are many types of bioreactors known in the art. Bioreactor devices include culture flasks, roller bottles, shaker flasks, stirred-tank reactors, air-lift reactors, and hollow fiber bioreactors.